Reglas del guardián
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Solo aquellos que vienen del mismo bosque son capaces de poder crear al siguiente guardián. ¿Serán estas reglas correctas?
1. Introducción

Hola :3 Yo debería estar escribiendo otra historia en estos momentos o haciendo tarea xDDD Pero esta idea la cual me llego desde octubre del año pasado finalmente escribi aunque sea la introducción en menos de una semana *Se siente pro* xDD

Bueno, esta idea es algo diferente a las que normalmente tengo que están llenas de fluffy, amor, arcoíris y cosas rosas (?) pero aun así yo opino que es una idea bastante interesante ya que… No sé, simplemente se me hace tan… jhagfjsdfusdafuksad OwO *Inserte corazón aquí*

Cuando será la próxima vez que actualice esto no lo sé ya que tengo que escribir otra historia que es más urgente y la próxima semana está llena de exámenes, trabajos por entregar y todo eso que consume mi tiempo y moriré de cansancio (Sino es que ya estoy muerta (?))

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente ya que deseo que estos dos estén juntos. TwT

**Advertencia:** CrackShipping. Posible OoC

**Shipping:** ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow) (Bueno, al principio no pero… Llegaran a eso xDDD)

**Nota de la Autora:** Algún día llenare FanFiction de puro ViridianShipping TwT Yo lo sé.

* * *

**Introducción**

Otra hermosa tarde en el bosque Viridian para Yellow; y que mejor ahora que logro terminar su dibujo de Pika, Chuchu y Pitaro. Se sentía completamente feliz cuando veía aquella familia de tipo ratón eléctrico, además de que adoraba ver la dulce mirada feliz que tenía el trio de Pokémon, ya que a causa de que dos de los entrenadores de aquellos integrantes (Red y Gold) casi siempre se encontraban en viaje de entrenamiento, no era muy frecuentes los momentos donde los tres podían encontrarse juntos.

Empezó a caer el ocaso, lo cual significaba que era momento de regresar a casa. La rubia se levantó de la base del árbol teniendo entre brazos su cuaderno de dibujo el cual lo recibió como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Blue y también poseía sus colores que se notaban que eran para un trabajo aún más profesional los cuales los compro en Ciudad Fucsia pocos meses atrás. Ella no quería admitirlo por vergüenza, pero claramente sus dibujos han mejorado y por eso necesitaba mejores materiales para dibujar, algo mejor que unos crayones.

Siempre su recorrido por el bosque Viridian le era nostálgico, de a poco lograba recordar su infancia dentro de ese bosque, y aunque tenía los recuerdos bastantes borrosos por lo que no tenía buenos recuerdos de antes de sus 9 años cuando fue rescatada por Red por aquel Dragonair cuando los Pokémon estaban enloquecidos a causa del Equipo Roquet. A partir de ese punto fácilmente podía divagar en sus recuerdos como una Holder, le era imposible no tener una gran sonrisa en su rostro cada vez que por su mente vagaban aquellos recuerdos.

Volteo a su diestra y una risa surco por sus labios cuando vio como ambos Pikachu y el Pichu seguían jugueteando a pesar de que se la pasaron jugando durante todo el día, doblo sus rodillas para asi poder estar cerca de los tres Pokémon amarillos y así poder leer un poco sus mentes. Aunque los tres se encontraban agotados querían seguir ya que para el día siguiente dos de ellos debían regresar con sus entrenadores. Yellow al saber el deseo de los tres les prometió que en la cabaña podrían seguir jugando y pasando un buen rato juntos.

Tras recobrar el camino hacia su casa con pasos lentos y sin prisa se puso a pensar en una cosa bastante peculiar y la cual casi nunca se detenía a pensar con cuidado, realmente tenía mucha suerte por haber obtenido el don del bosque, el Viridian Mint. Cualquier otra persona pudo haberla obtenido y no siempre tocan personas del todo buenas o amables como lo eran Lance o Giovanni. No quería pensar en esos dos, aunque al parecer uno tomo un mejor camino después de haberlo derrotado… Cada 11 años nacía el siguiente guardián del bosque, Yellow tenía para ese momento 19 años, por lo que ya debía haber nacido el otro guardián… O eso creía.

Finalmente llego a su cabaña y fue enorme su sorpresa al momento de ver a su tío sentado al lado de Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Roquet. Pika inmediatamente lo recordó y se posiciono en una forma de ataque estando frente de Chuchu, Pitaro y Yellow mientras que unas chispas salían de sus mejillas rojas.

—Ese Pikachu es de Red ¿No es así? No me sorprende que me guarde cierto rencor; pero tranquilízalo ya que no estoy aquí con intenciones de pelear. — El líder no tardo en hablar, y a juzgar por la clara tranquilidad que tenía Wilton el cual sabia bastante bien de las acciones que hizo aquella persona, aun así no se le veía preocupado porque este hiciera algo malo.

Pika dejo de tener una pose ofensiva pero seguía muy defensivo estando frente a la Pikachu con la flor en la cabeza y el Pichu con flequillo extraño. Yellow rápidamente pensó que debía haber una razón del por qué su tío se encontraba tan tranquilo y con una mirada tan seria que era muy extraño de ver en él. Un poco temerosa y sin quitarle la mirada al líder, se sentó al lado de su tío formulando una sola pregunta:

—¿Qué ocurre tío? — Insegura y confundida hablo. El mencionado no sabía muy bien el cómo responder a aquello ya que era una situación delicada para los tres presentes en la habitación y que fácilmente podría volverse un momento incomodo, pero pese a la incomodidad que se podría formar tenía que hablar de aquello con su sobrina.

—Yellow… Tú sabes muy bien que cada cierto tiempo nace el próximo guardián del bosque el cual también recibe el Viridian Mint para que le sea más fácil el comunicarse con los Pokémon y entenderlos. — El pescador de a poco y tratando de mantener toda la tranquilidad posible hablaba mientras veía como la rubia asentía con la cabeza estando aun confundida. —Bueno, el próximo guardián aún no ha nacido. —

El rostro de la oji-ambar cada vez se ponía más confuso, ella tenía bien entendido que cada 11 años nacía el guardián sin importar que debía nacer aquel individuo en ese periodo de tiempo. Alterada le pregunto a su tío a que se refería con eso.

—Veras Yellow. — Esta vez el otro hombre fue el que hablo explicando tranquilo. — Para que nazca el guardián existen ciertas reglas; principalmente el hecho de que los padres, amos deben ser provenientes del mismo lugar de nacimiento, en este caso Ciudad Viridian. — Hizo una pausa haciendo que la imaginación de la rubia empezara a volar, pensando en que le pedirían que buscara a las dos personas aptas para cumplir aquella regla.

—Otra regla que existe es que uno de los padres debe poseer el Viridian Mint para que así los genes del niño sean puros para ser el guardián. Y finalmente el otro padre debe tener genes de aquel don aunque no lo posea. — finalmente el pescador explico las otras dos reglas, las más particulares y difíciles de cumplir. Yellow seguía sin entender del todo bien, o mas bien no quería enterarse por miedo de la respuesta que obtendría.

Tras unos segundos de un silencio incomodo dado a que ninguno de los dos hombres sabia el cómo lograr decirlo… Hasta que finalmente Giovanni fue el que se armó de coraje para hablar.

—Yellow, debes emparejarte con mi hijo Silver. —

* * *

Bueno, yo esperaba que este fuera el primer capítulo, pero quedo bastante corto por lo que lo dejo como introducción. ¿Qué opinan de la situación? Bastante comprometedora ¿No? 7w7

Si sé que me enrede con toda la bronca de la genética y que al final parecerá algo raro, pero en mi mente se ve sensual QwQ Y que importa la bronca con la genética, el punto es que esa es la excusa para que esos dos estén juntos xDDDD

Si les gusto, déjenme un review y espero que en mis vacaciones de semana santa me ponga a escribir el próximo capi… *Recuerda que debe leer un libro* A ver cuando actualizo xDDDDD

Chao. Deseen que no muera xD


	2. Dudas

¡KOTOMI SIGUE DE FIESTA! xDDD

Como festejo de mi primer año en Fanfiction, también realice el primer capítulo de esta historia. Metiéndole mucha más trama y acción que antes (?) (Eso suena a anuncio de película de acción xD) Y he de decir, que ME ENCANTA COMO VA ESTA COSA SENSUAL *Inserte corazón aquí*

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Yo solo juego con ellos en mi retorcida mente ya que deseo que estos dos estén juntos. TwT

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping. Posible OoC

_**Shipping:**_ ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow) (¿Alguien me dice porque estos dos son tan sensualmente sensuales? xD)

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Exámenes y trabajos finales... Kotomi pierde la cabeza *Referencia a los Simpsons* xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La rubia simplemente no podía creerse lo que acaba de escuchar ¿emparejarse con su compañero pelirrojo? Simplemente era una opción que no lograba entender y no iba a aceptar. Se encontraba en pleno shock. Tenía la cabeza gacha mientas observaba fijamente sus manos, pensando en que todo eso debe ser una broma, una pesadilla. Abría y cerraba la boca, demostrando que quería decir algo, más las palabras no lograban formarse y salir de su boca. Estaba atónita sin duda.

—¿Y-y qué opina S-Silver de esto? ¿Él sabe de esto?— La preocupación por su amigo pelirrojo empezó a alterarla, dudaba mucho de que si esa era una buena idea pero aun así no le quitaba su preocupación por el ánimo que tomaría su compañero.

Yellow seguía alterada, viendo fijamente a los dos hombres, los cuales uno no podía mirar a los ojos a la chica a causa de la pena por tener que obligarla a aquello, y el otro seguía viéndola fijamente, sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

—Lo sé... Estoy consciente de todo este plan...— Sin que diera mucha señal de su presencia, la otra voz que provenía desde la cocina apareció, era sin más ni menos Silver. Se encontró todo el tiempo dentro de la cocina reflexionando de la noticia que le dio su padre recientemente... Al observar más detenidamente al chico de ojos plateados, se lograba apreciar que él no estaba de acuerdo con aquello ya que tenía la mirada perdida y le era imposible dar la mirada a la rubia.

Yellow se levantó para verlo y le ocurrió lo mismo que al pelirrojo, le era inevitable darle la mirada. Tenía la mirada distante y no sabía que decir al respecto, es posible que incluso en las mejillas de la rubia estaban coloreadas por un tono carmín, pero no a causa de un pulso acelerado sino porque la chica empezaba a tener ganas de llorar, odiaba aquella situación. Sabía que no era culpa de su tío y no que no debía descargar su ira contra de él, ni contra Giovanni y mucho menos en contra de Silver... No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

—Silver... Yo...— Yellow, nerviosa y con una clara incomodidad, trato de hablar. Se sentía verdaderamente culpable por aquello, así que busco alguna forma de disculparse con él.

—Sin duda es una pena por tener que llevarlos a este punto, pero no se puede hacer nada más, lo siento por obligarlos pero, son las reglas…— El pescador se puso entre los dos Holders mientras los miraba a cada uno de vez en cuando.

Yellow estaba un poco más tranquila, pero un no lograba salir del shock ocasionado, parecía estar escuchando lo que su tío decía, más una palabra hizo que por fin reaccionara; "Reglas", resonaba esa palabra en su mente, escuchándola constantemente y siendo lo único posible en que pensar.

Reglas, reglas, reglas… Son unas estúpidas reglas si se pone a pensarse bien. ¡¿Obligar a que unos chicos estén juntos… SOLO POR SER HIJOS DEL BOSQUE?! Sin duda no encontraba la razón de tener que arruinar la vida de dos personas de aquella forma. Sin que lograra soportarlo más, salió corriendo de la cabaña, sin decir nada ni hacer nada más que eso. Dejo su sombrero, a la familia de ratones eléctricos. Simplemente quería escapar de aquella horrible realidad.

—¡Yellow! — Wilton trato de detenerla, pero fue inútil la chica solo quería correr y alejarse de aquello.

—Parece que la chica no tomo la noticia muy bien. Es normal que reaccione así. — Giovanni, tranquilo y desde su lugar saco el comentario. Al final de cuentas él paso por lo mismo. Realmente estaba bastante tranquilo pese a la situación que se estaba presentando.

Wilton se quedó en la puerta observando el lugar por el que había corrido esta Yellow, estaba preocupado por ella, quería ir para poder tranquilizarla y estar con ella, pero no sabía si lo mejor era dejarla sola en ese momento, debía terminar de procesar todo aquello. Sin duda el pescador estaba confundido con respecto a qué hacer con su sobrina.

Silver aunque seguía un tanto incomodo por la situación en la cual lo metieron, aun así se puso la decisión de ir tras Yellow, por lo que con determinación se dirigió hacia la entrada donde Wilton lo detuvo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer? —

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Yellow se dirigió al bosque… Dejo a Chuchu por lo que no posee Pokémon con ella. Puede que se pueda comunicar con los Pokémon pero aun así eso no hace que no esté en riesgo de que algún Pokémon salvaje la ataque. — Hablaba mientras clavo su mirada plateada fríamente sobre Wilton, este sabía que eso era cierto y que él no podría ir a protegerla ya que no poseía un Pokémon lo suficientemente fuerte para aquello. Por lo que sin más que decir dejo ir a Silver.

—Jaja, esta sin duda fue una mejor oportunidad de la que creí. — Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Giovanni soltó el comentario al aire.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto Wilton un poco confundido. Más Giovanni no le dio una respuesta.

* * *

¿Era prudente lo que estaba haciendo? Después de lo que paso en la cabaña, era lógico que ella quisiera escapar y estar sola, él también quiso hacerlo en tanto le informaron de aquello. Sabía que debía dejarla sola; pero no cuando ella se adentró en el bosque a esas horas de la noche. Era, sin duda alguna, algo peligroso.

Seguía caminando a través del bosque buscando a la rubia mientras tenía a su Pokémon de hielo, Weavile al lado de él. Decidió sacarlo por si necesitaba de él en algún momento. Su mente seguía en un gran desvarió; no lograba salir de ese estado desde que su padre le dijo que debía hacer. Aquello ocasiono claramente que tuviera la gran incomodidad que se hizo presente al momento que estuvo al lado de la rubia. Pero a pesar de aquella incomodidad, sentía fuertemente que no podía dejarla sola, no al menos en esa situación. Ella lo había ayudado cuando este estaba en busca de quien era su padre, por ello tenía un gran respeto y agradecimiento hacia la rubia a pesar de que terminaron descubriendo que su padre era el líder del Team Rocket, pero no podía culpar a la sanadora de aquello, ella no podía hacer alguna diferencia en aquello. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, con forme convivían aunque sea un poco en los ratos de coincidencia que les tocaba se empezaron a tener más cariño y confianza entre ellos y eso provocaba que les sea más fácil el poder estar en compañía del otro.

Por eso debía ir a buscarla, le debía el apoyo que anteriormente ella le demostró.

Weavile empezó a sentir una presencia, pero no una de peligro, sino una que él ya conocía. Atravesando el arbusto que estaba al lado suyo corrió hacia la dirección que sentía aquello. Silver se vio un tanto confundido ya que su Pokémon no hacia ese tipo de cosas. Así que lo siguió.

Tras lograr atravesar unos arbustos, logro ver que era lo que hizo que Weavile corriera, estaba Yellow sentada en la base de un árbol abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro. Empezó a entender por qué Weavile corrió hacia esa dirección de aquella forma, Yellow ya leyó los pensamientos de él cuando era un Sneasel; debe de hacer quedado alguna conexión entre ellos después de eso.

Parece que Yellow no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos ahí presentes, así que Silver decidió llamar su atención hablándole.

—Irte del lugar sin tus Pokémon y entrar a estas horas al bosque, es algo peligroso sabes. —

Yellow finalmente alzo el rostro al reconocer aquella voz, alzo la mirada para poder ver aquella mirada plateada que la estaba mirando. Empezó a sentir un poco de vergüenza, no solo porque hizo que el pelirrojo fuera hasta allá solo por ella, sino porque estaba llorando, por lo que tenía los ojos húmedos y un poco enrojecidos. Volvió a agachar la mirada para poder esconder su mirada ámbar y llorosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Silver? — La rubia logro hablar tratando de hacer la mejor pregunta posible con su mente nublada y confusa.

—¿Qué acaso no es obvio? Vine por ti. — Soltó como comentario sin pensar en la forma que aquello se entendía. Cuando comprendió eso, le fue inevitable no tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas e inmediatamente trato de cambiar el sentido que la frase tenia. —Tu tío se quedó preocupado al ver que saliste así y más cuando te vio adentrándote en el bosque… Así que…— No se le ocurrió que más decir.

Por suerte, no hizo falta ya que a Yellow parecía no importarle mucho eso. Eso o su mente estaba muy confusa como para percatarse de aquello. Posiblemente las dos.

—¿A caso no te molesta todo esto? Lo que quieren que hagamos— Yellow trato de buscar un tema de conversación con Silver. Aunque quizás no fuera el mejor, pero de paso quería saber la opinión del pelirrojo.

Silver no supo que decir. Simplemente suspiro tratando de buscar las mejores palabras que decir, las cuales nunca llegaron. Prosiguió a tomar asiento al lado de la rubia.

—Tal parece que tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con toda esta situación... Es absurdo que nos obliguen a hacer esto... ¿No crees?—

—Es posible... Pero son cosas que se deben hacer... El Viridian Mint es un don que se debe preservar.— El pelirrojo hablo tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible, a pesar de su enojo por la decisión que tomó su padre.

—Pero no debe ser de esta forma. No obligando a dos personas... No...— El llanto volvió a salir de los ojos de la rubia. Más que molesta, estaba indignada.

El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar. Realmente entendía el cómo se sentía Yellow en ese momento –él estuvo o más bien esta igual que ella- pero aun así... No se le ocurría nada para poder consolarla. Un modo para poder tranquilizar aquel sentimiento que en esos momentos inundaba el blando corazón de la rubia.

Ideas de que hacer; ninguna.

Posicionó su mirada plateada encima de su Weavile, tratando de buscar alguna idea al ver a su Pokémon. Este noto que su entrenador estaba confundido de que hacer, por lo que decidió darle una idea. Se acercó a una de las piernas de Yellow y le abrazó la pierna con sus garras. La rubia se sorprendió al sentir aquel tacto en su pierna, por lo que levantó un poco la mirada para poder encontrarse con una mirada segura de parte del Pokémon de hielo; tratando de decirle que todo estará bien a pesar de la situación. Eso logro que Yellow lograra soltar una pequeña sonrisa, y con su mano acaricio a Weavile en forma de agradecimiento.

Silver suspiro una vez más; ahora tenía una idea. Pero no estaba seguro si era lo más prudente, no quería ocasionar un momento incomodo entre los dos. Posiciono su mano enguantada sobre su cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre las hebras rojizas que lo caracterizan tratando de pensar un poco. Decidió hacerlo.

Con uno de sus brazos lo paso por encima de los hombros de la rubia y con su otro brazo termino de formar aquel abrazo un poco torpe, pero cálido. La rubia no entendía, sus ojos ámbar estaban abiertos como platos y en cada milímetro de su rostro expresaba confusión y sorpresa.

—Sé que esta no es la forma más prudente para que el guardián nazca... Pero uno a veces debe hacer cosas que no siempre son gratas... La vida no siempre es justa...— Lleno de melancolía, el pelirrojo dijo lo primero coherente que logró entrar en su mente. La rubia logro sentir las palabras que su compañero dijo, entraron en su corazón. Correspondió el abrazo que el pelirrojo le estaba dando aunque sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, manchando un poco la chaqueta negra con rojo del intercambiador.

* * *

Los dos hombres adultos seguían en la cabaña, el pescador se encargó de llevar a la habitación de la rubia a los tres ratones eléctricos, tranquilizándolos y diciéndoles que no se preocupen más y que disfruten el tiempo que aún les queda para estar juntos. El ex-líder de gimnasio seguía en su asiento, pensando un poco en lo que esperaba que el pescador regresará a la sala.

El rostro de Giovanni estaba sin expresión alguna, serio y tranquilo es lo que más se podía describir de aquel hombre de cabello negro. Wilton por otra parte, se le veía avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Odiaba la situación casi tanto como lo estaba haciendo su sobrina.

—¿Por qué existen esas reglas tan crueles?— El pescador regreso al lugar con dos vasos de agua en la mano, uno para Giovanni y otro para él.

—El bosque es muy quisquilloso para escoger al guardián. Un poder tan especial como el Viridian Mint tiene que cumplir requisitos especiales.— Giovanni respondió a la aparente pregunta de su acompañante.

—Explícame una cosa... Tú también posees el Viridian Mint, así que tuviste que haber pasado por lo mismo.— Wilton se le veía curioso ante la respuesta que recibiría. Así tal vez podría entender un poco más el cómo se sentía Yellow en ese momento.

—Así es, yo tuve que cumplir los mismos requisitos en su momento. Me encontraron a una chica que tenía sangre del Viridian Mint. Así que nos obligaron a casarnos para poder tener un bebé. Para poder tener a Silver. Al momento que él nació y darnos cuenta que no poseía el Viridian Mint nos dejó confusos, no entendíamos porque ya que habíamos seguido las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero lo que lo sabíamos era que la guardiana ya había nacido.— Empezó a explicar un poco su historia.

—Que era Yellow.—

—Así es... La madre de Silver, al enterarse de que había sacrificado todo para que al final este no haya poseído el Viridian Mint la dejo furiosa. Por eso se fue dejándome al pequeño. Hasta el momento no sé qué fue de ella.— Siguió recordando de todo lo que le paso cuando criaba al pequeño pelirrojo.

Wilton también empezó a pensar por todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado Silver de pequeño, con solo el hecho de su rapto por Mascara de Hielo era suficiente por decir…

—Sabes… Los padres de Yellow murieron cuando ella era pequeña. A partir de ese momento yo fui el que se hizo cargo de ella. Siempre fue una niña adorable. Aún recuerdo su expresión cuando descubrió que podía leer los pensamientos de los Pokémon. Y desde pequeña que a ella le encantaba estar en el bosque, aunque no se adentraba mucho en ese entonces. La crie como si fuera mi hija, para que no sintiera la falta de sus padres. — El pescador también se adentró en sus pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado, no se podía quejar, había pasado grandes momentos al lado de Yellow

Aquel lugar se volvió el lugar donde ambos hombres podían recordar.

* * *

Finalmente, Yellow pudo tranquilizarse; aclarar su mente y tener las cosas un poco más claras. E inclusive una idea llego a su mente, una para que pudiera cumplir aquellas reglas que se le habían impuesto y no sentirse tan incómoda al cumplirlo. Le dijo la idea a Silver y a este le pareció que podían intentarlo, así que se encontraban de regreso a la cabaña dispuestos a contarles la idea.

Silver dirigía la caminada, mientras que Yellow se quedó atrás de él, no solo por el hecho de que Yellow caminaba más lento que el pelirrojo, sino que aparte ella se había acostumbrado a quedarse atrás. Observaba la espalda del pelirrojo con detenimiento, y se lograba apreciar como este ha crecido en todos los años que llevan desde que se conocieron. Las hebras rojas de este seguían siendo largos, seguían midiendo un poco más de los hombros de este. Realmente el chico se había acostumbrado a poseer el cábelo a ese largo. Por alguna razón, eso le pareció un poco gracioso a la rubia.

Weavile seguía fuera de su Pokéball, caminando al lado de su entrenador y observando de vez en cuando hacia la rubia. Aquel Pokémon en verdad había tomado cierto cariño hacia Yellow. El pelirrojo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos; pensando en que si todos los hijos del bosque y poseedores del Viridian Mint debían cumplir esas reglas en el momento indicado, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Lance?

—Ahh, Silver…— La rubia con voz temblorosa llamo la atención del pelirrojo, caminando un poco mas rápido para poder posicionarse a su lado. El pelirrojo al voltear, se sorprendió con lo que vio.

—¿Un Nidoking? —

* * *

Si, les terminare los capítulos en la parte más dramática (?) xD Mi ser bien mala OwO

Ya lo dije y lo volveré a decir. ¡AMO ESTE FIC! Y sin duda alguna siento mucho como he mejorado a comparación del primer Viridian que subí xD Eso ya tiene un sensual año QwQ

Quiero actualizarlo lo más pronto posible, tengo un montón de ideas para este fic… Pero la escuela me consume en este momento, estoy a final de semestre… Y pueeees, hay que salvarlo xD

Si les gusto, por favor déjenme un humilde review. Prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible.

Chao nwn/ Deseen que no muera.


	3. Confrontación

¿Cómo que ya se me extrañaba verme por aquí no? Desde abril que no actualizo este fic. Pido una disculpa, pero con exámenes y trabajos finales (que termine reprobando una materia, pero yolo) y después tuve un par de complicaciones en mi vida. A parte que yo trataba y trataba de escribir este capítulo, pero nada más las palabras no salían. Así que si me costó bastante el poder escribirlo.

Ahorita tengo complicaciones, por lo que no sé cuándo podre actualizar este fic o el otro que tengo pendiente, espero que todo pase rápido y así pueda actualizar lo más pronto posible.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten ya que yo me entretuve en sacar ideas para el capítulo y mientras lo escribía :D

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Lo único que me pertenece es… Silver (?) okno ;n; ni él me pertenece.

_**Advertencia:**_ CrackShipping. Posible OoC

_**Shipping:**_ ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow) (En algún momento llegaran a ser melosos entre ellos ;w;)

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ ¿Ya les dije que amo el ViridianShipping? Son un amor ellos dos. :3 *Inserte corazón aquí*

* * *

**Confrontación.**

La razón por la que aquel Nidoking se encontraba frente suyo era un total misterio, estaban completamente sorprendidos ya que un Nidoking no era algo normal de ver en el bosque Viridian. ¿De dónde carajo habría salido entonces? Esa era la pregunta que se estaban cuestionando, pero al juzgar por el rostro de aquel Pokémon, este estaba completamente enojado y podría atacar a ambos entrenadores en cualquier momento.

Y así fue, Nidoking trato de atacar a los entrenadores con cornada. Silver logro reaccionar lo bastante rápido como para tomar a Yellow de la cintura y así que ambos se apartaran de la zona de peligro. Debían idear algún plan pronto.

Solo que, el mayor problema era que Yellow no poseía a ningún Pokémon con ella, los había dejado todos en la cabaña. Así que tenían dos opciones, que Silver sea el único que peleara o que Silver le prestara un Pokémon a Yellow. No sabían con exactitud el nivel que el Nidoking tenía, pero si algo si podían asegurar, es que se veía completamente fuerte y con grandes ataques. Así que tenían que ocupar el plan B, Silver le prestaría un Pokémon a Yellow.

—Weavile, ¿te importa pelear junto a Yellow en esto? — El pelirrojo le hablaba al Pokémon de hielo mientras veía como este asentía feliz. Sin duda quería mucho a la rubia.

—¿Eh? Espera Silver… ¿Cómo que pelear junto a mí? — Yellow entre sorprendida y asustada estaba más bien atónita, jamás creía que tendría que luchar y mucho menos con un Pokémon de Silver.

—Necesitamos pelear los dos si queremos derrotar a este Nidoking y tú no trajiste a tus Pokémon por lo que necesitas a alguien con quien pelear. Sé que no te gustan las batallas Pokémon, pero no tenemos otra opción. — Tranquilo hablo Silver. En el transcurso que ellos estaban hablando el Nidoking estaba lo suficientemente cerca con un megacuerno listo para atacar. Silver inmediatamente saco a Feraligatr el cual con una hidrobomba logro alejar al Nidoking y al mismo tiempo enfurecerlo más.

Yellow observo a Weavile para poder ver como este estaba listo para pelear a su lado, se levantó del suelo y se posiciono al lado de Silver teniendo a Weavile justo enfrente. Estaba temerosa ya que no sabía a la perfección los ataques que este tenía.

—Toma. — Hablo Silver mientras le extendía su Pokédex a la rubia, en ella tenía información respecto a Weavile, incluyendo sus ataques. Al parecer, Silver se había percatado respecto al temor que tenía Yellow, así que eso era lo menos que podía hacer para ayudarla. —Supongo que no trajiste tu Pokédex ¿verdad? Usa la mía. —

La rubia temió un poco, pero al final término aceptando la Pokédex, ahora sabia cuáles eran los ataques que Weavile tenía, eso facilitaría las cosas.

Tenían a un gran Pokémon tipo tierra/veneno enojado justo enfrente, tenían una ventaja con Feraligatr ya que era tipo agua y así podían controlarlo un poco, de hecho estaba más que seguro que aquella hidrobomba que recibió al principio le causó un gran daño. Pero eso no bastaba para poder detenerlo. Faltaría mucho más para poder lograrlo al parecer.

Antes de que el Nidoking recuperara las fuerzas necesarias para ejercer un segundo golpe, Yellow aprovecho el momento. Lo odiaba pero prefería aprovechar.

—Tajo umbrío. — Las garras de Weavile se tornaron de un color morado brillante y con su sorprendente velocidad alcanzo rápidamente al Nidoking, aunque no fue un ataque lo suficientemente efectivo.

Nidoking iba a atacar, primero hizo un tumba rocas contra Weavile y un trueno contra Feraligatr. Un ataque súper efectivo contra ambos Pokémon, quedaron cerca de caer debilitados ambos.

Debían terminar con esa batalla de una vez, los ojos plateados y ámbar se miraron entre si y supieron que era momento de dar los ataques finales de una vez por todas.

—Rayo hielo/Acua cola. — Ordeno cada uno a su respectivo Pokémon. Y así obedecieron, primero fue Feragidatr quien ataco con la cola cuando esta estaba rodeada por agua, finalmente el rayo hielo de Weavile fue el que debilito al Nidoking.

Una gran tranquilidad recorrió los cuerpos de ambos chicos, Yellow felicito con una gran sonrisa a ambos Pokémon mientras que Silver observaba como Nidoking caía al suelo esperando el sonido del impacto.

Sonido que nunca llego.

Cuando el Nidoking estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, este desapareció, dejando solo al aire el sonido que hace una Pokéball al regresar un Pokémon a esta. Silver ahora lo entendía todo, entendía por que la aparición del Nidoking y la razón del por qué este era demasiado fuerte, era de algún entrenador.

—Ese Nidoking le pertenecía a alguien, y ese alguien estaba con el objetivo de atacarnos. — Hablo Silver antes de correr hacia la dirección en la que al el entrenador se encontraba, pero lo detuvo Yellow antes de que se alejara más.

—Espera Silver… No vayas tras él…— Hablo la rubia viéndolo fijamente mientras sostenía la Pokédex del pelirrojo entre manos.

—¿Cómo que no vaya tras él? Tú viste que nos trató de atacar. — Explico Silver un tanto enojado por lo ocurrido.

Yellow se acercó un poco a él antes de retomar la palabra. —Yo lo sé, pero…— Giro la cabeza para poder observar a Feraligatr y Weavile, se les notaba agotados. A pesar de que no fue una batalla que no exigiera mucho de ellos, los ataques que recibieron fueron súper efectivos y el Nidoking era fuerte. —Quisiera regresar a la cabaña. — Volvió a fijar su mirada encima del chico pelirrojo.

Silver estuvo a punto de negarse a la idea, hasta que fijo su mirada plateada en sus dos Pokémon para después observar el rostro de la rubia. Soltó un suspiro y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón; un poco resignado decidió hacer caso a la petición de Yellow. Se acercó a sus dos Pokémon y les felicito una vez más acariciando a ambos por la cabeza. Por las expresiones que ambos tenían, se podía decir que estaban bastante felices por las palabras que su entrenador les regalo. Saco sus respectivas Pokéball y los guardo en ellas, merecían un descanso.

—¿Me dejas curarlos? — Yellow se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo al pelirrojo, este acepto la ayuda y le entrego ambas Pokéball.

Yellow, con ambas Pokéball entre manos cerró los ojos y se concentró para poder curar a ambos Pokémon. Silver jamás había visto cuando Yellow utilizaba su Viridian Mint de esa forma, por lo que estaba completamente intrigado por como seria.

No era tan extravagante como se imaginaba, pero si era algo llamativo, la concentración que mostraba Yellow en su rostro era una que jamás demostraba, ni siquiera cuando dibujaba a sus propios Pokémon; de sus manos salió un pequeño y poco notorio brillo verde de sus manos. No puede brillar mucho debido a que ningún humano puede emitir energía luminosa por su cuerpo, pero aquel brillo era el Viridian Mint en acción, por eso emitía esa clase de brillo y también, por eso era que Yellow siempre terminaba agotada cuando lo usaba demasiado.

Después de los pocos segundos que se tardó Yellow en curarlos, vio a ambos Pokémon tras la parte transparente y regalarles la más cálida sonrisa que pudo hacer.

—Ahora comprendo un poco mejor porque debe preservarse tu don a toda costa. — Soltó al aire el pelirrojo, aunque los poderes del Viridian Mint hayan sido para sus Pokémon, se sintió de alguna forma un poco exaltado por presenciar aquel momento.

Yellow no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras le entregaba las Pokéball a Silver. Sabía que debía preservarlo pero, no quería tocar el tema ya que sabía con quien tendría que preservarlo. Ambos retomaron su camino hacia la salida del Bosque sin decir nada.

* * *

En lo profundo del bosque, un hombre con una Pokéball en la mano sonreía satisfecho. Hizo un buen trabajo al pensar en aquellos dos para ser los progenitores del próximo guardián. Estaba simplemente orgulloso de él mismo y de ambos Holders.

—¿Notaste la conexión que hubo entre ellos Nidoking? — El Nidoking con el que anteriormente lucho contra el intercambiador y la sanadora, estaba totalmente curado y con buena salud, se encontraba en su Pokéball viendo a su entrenador por la parte transparente de esta.

El hombre al llegar a cierto punto del bosque en el cual se sentía más tranquilo al ver que el pelirrojo no lo estaba siguiendo, se quitó el sombrero negro que tenía junto con los lentes negros, alzo su mirada al cielo antes de hablar.

—Bien hecho Silver… Hijo mío. —

* * *

—Por Arceus, que alegría que te encuentras a salvo. — Wilton expreso aliviado después de estar tan preocupado durante todo el tiempo que Yellow, en tanto llego la rubia el pescador no dudo ni en un segundo en acercarse rápidamente hasta ella para abrazarla.

—Qué bueno que confiaba en mí. — Hablo Silver dejando claramente marcado el sarcasmo en su voz.

Justo con la llegada de ambos entrenadores, el único en salir disparado de su asiento no fue Wilton, Chuchu también salió de la habitación de Yellow para encontrarse con su entrenadora. Se encontraban demasiado preocupados por lo que le hubiera podido pasar y sobre todo por el modo en el que salió.

Silver observo el lugar con la mirada, y noto como la presencia de uno de los hombres que anteriormente ahí se encontraban ya no estaba. —¿Sabe dónde está mi padre? —

—Oh, él. Se retiró hace poco, dijo que tenía algo pendiente que hacer. — Dio la razón Wilton, la cual era una completa mentira ya que él sabía a donde se dirigió Giovanni y con qué fin. Pero al menos sirvió para tranquilizar a Silver.

En la mirada de Yellow, se le notaba que estaba exhausta, había tenido un día pesado por lo que ya tenía sueño, después con la noticia que le dieron se estreso demasiado así que su cuerpo estaba cansado ya por la tensión que en ese momento tuvo, después sus ojos ardían a causa de las lágrimas que salieron incontrolablemente de ellos, finalmente la pelea que tuvieron y el uso de su Viridian Mint, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su cama y poder descansar por fin de todo el arduo día que tuvo.

Pero aun no podía irse a tirar como piedra a su cama, no todavía, debía hacer una última cosa andes de que se acabase el día.

—Tío… Tengo que hablar contigo. — Yellow hablo lo más serio que su voz pudo expresar.

Ambos se dirigieron a los sillones para tomar asiento quedando uno frente al otro, Silver se acercó pero no tomo asiento como los otros dos, simplemente se quedó parado con los brazos cruzados.

Wilton estaba curioso por lo que su sobrina tuviera que decir, podía ser cualquier cosa al final de cuantas, en ese momento ya todo se podía esperar.

—Quiero decirte respecto al emparejamiento que quieren que tengamos Silver y yo. — Empezó a hablar estando tranquila, Wilton solo la escuchaba atento. — No voy a poder estar con él si me obligan. Simplemente va en contra de mis principios y mis sentimientos… No puedo. —

El rostro de Wilton palideció ya que su sobrina no seguiría lo establecido.

* * *

Esa Yellow es una loquilla xD Okno.

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Yo quede bastante satisfecha con todo y todo.

Primero que nada, debo agradecerle a la bella Ryuunoko por ayudarme a ordenar mis ideas ya que la mayoría se me olvidaron a causa de todo el tiempo que no escribía este fic y por todo lo demás, en verdad te agradezco ya que me ayudaste para este y próximos capítulos. Te amo mi hermosa.

Si les gusto el capítulo, déjenme un review, no sean malos que sino siento que me manosean una teta (?)

Chao nwn/


	4. Tiempo y recuerdos

Wow, 4141 palabras. Hace bastante tiempo que no escribía tanto para un capitulo xD Aunque… No estoy segura si esto es un nuevo record para mí .-. Meh.

Ok, me había propuesto que actualizaría este fic pronto, y así fue. Aquí está el capítulo número 3 de este extraño y sensual fic :D En este capítulo siento que cambie un poco el modo de narrar los hechos, pero me gusto más ya que ciento que habia perdido el "profesionalismo" tan poco que tenía, y de este modo me gusta mucho mas el cómo quedo la verdad.

Me queda menos de un mes de vacaciones, entrare a mi último año antes de entrar a la universidad. Por lo que quizás me tarde más en actualizas a partir de agosto xD Por lo que tratare de escribir lo más que pueda en lo que eso llega. No se si actualice precisamente de este fic ya que tengo un montón y medio de fics que quiero hacer. Meh, ya veremos que hago XD

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon Special y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto. Sin fines de lucro ni dañar la imagen de los personajes que aquí se utilizan.

**_Advertencia:_** CrackShipping. Posible OoC

**_Shipping:_** ViridianShipping (Silver x Yellow)

**_N/A:_** 2:18 am estoy terminando esto. Tengo un poco de sueño; pero la noche es aun joven por lo que seguiré escribiendo xD

* * *

**Tiempo y recuerdos.**

—¡P-Pero Yellow! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso?! ¡¿Qué pasara con el próximo guardián del bosque?! — El hombre estaba que se le reventaba el corazón al saber aquella confesión por parte de su sobrina, se levantó de su asiento y en el acto se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de que así no perdiese más la cordura por lo ocurrido.

—Yellow aún no ha terminado de decir su propuesta… Así que no se altere aun. — El pelirrojo tomo la palabra del lugar tratando de tranquilizar así al pescador que estaba por sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Wilton llevo su mirada negra hacia el pelirrojo cuando este le hablo, vio cómo su mirada plateada reflejaba una enorme tranquilidad; inmediatamente volteo a ver a su sobrina, vio como los ojos ámbar de la rubia reflejaban miedo y seguridad al mismo tiempo, no podía creerse como una mirada podía compartir dos significados completamente opuestos al mismo tiempo. Sintió como podía confiar en ambos chicos a pesar de lo que se había dicho hasta el momento. Dio un respiro profundo para así tranquilizarse y seguido volvió a tomar asiento en aquel sillón que estaba sentado hace unos segundos, esperando atento todo lo demás que tenían por decir.

—Silver tampoco puede hacer esa tarea, al menos no por el momento; entendemos en verdad lo importante que es procrear al próximo guardián. Pero simplemente nos es algo que nos pone en una situación incómoda para ambos. Por lo que tengo una idea para que Silver y yo no sintamos una gran incomodidad y al mismo tiempo poder cumplir con las reglas. — Tenía la mirada gacha y hablo nerviosa; inclusive algunas de las palabras que pronuncio estuvieron a punto de salir con un notorio tartamudeo. Levanto su mirada ámbar hacia su tío que cuido de ella desde que era pequeña y logro ver como la mirada de su tutor estaba intrigado por saber más respecto a la idea que tenía. —Danos tiempo. Tiempo para que nos conozcamos mejor, arreglemos lo que tengamos que arreglar y nos acostumbremos a la idea de estar juntos… Así para que al menos no sienta que me estoy fallando a mi misma. —

Wilton lo pensó, él sabía que era necesario que estén juntos lo más pronto posible para que no tardase más en nacer el guardián, el nacimiento del próximo guardián ya se ha retrasado demasiado tiempo. Realmente odiaba la idea de tener que obligar a su sobrina, aquella que cuido como si fuese su propia hija a tener que hacer algo que estaba en contra de su voluntad y sus principios. Le dolía al pescador tener que hacer algo como eso.

Desde hacía años que trato de buscar a otros posibles progenitores para aquel trabajo para que así la rubia no se viera involucrada en todo ello; busco y busco sin tener éxito alguno. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la fecha de que su sobrina tenía que ser notificada de un matrimonio arreglado había llegado. Sentía que le había fallado a pesar de que hizo todo lo que pudo. Sin embargo, al saber que ambos estaban dispuestos a intentar una convivencia sana para los dos a pesar de que los forzaran a estar juntos le alegraba, sabía que así su sobrina no sufriría demasiado. La única condición; era un poco de tiempo.

Tiempo del cual casi no disponían, tiempo del cual podían arriesgar todo o salvarlo, ya que en aquel periodo de tiempo que fuese podría nacer amor entre ellos, una conexión invisible pero poderosa.

Tras unos minutos en buscar los pros y contras de aquella idea, logro encontrar más pros que contras, aunque los pros solo iban en beneficio para ambos chicos. Pero para esas alturas, ya no le importaba tener que retrasar un poco más el nacimiento del próximo guardián. Todo con tal de que sea para el bienestar de la rubia.

—De acuerdo, me parecen justas las medidas que dices, lo dices ya que buscas el bien para ustedes dos. Y solo ustedes dos son los afectados en esto, tienen derecho a querer un poco de tiempo. — Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada de seguridad sobre los chicos, sabía que hacia lo correcto al concederles aquel tiempo que pedían.

El rostro de Yellow se ilumino pese al agotamiento que esta tenia, el saber que su tío, la persona más cercana a ella apoyaba aquella propuesta la dejaba más que aliviada y tranquila; sentía como un gran peso que había sobre sus hombros disminuía. Silver de igual manera se sintió más aliviado de que aceptara el pescador, pese a que su mirada plateada no lo reflejaba, o mejor dicho, no se sabía que era lo que reflejaban ya que estaban cerrados; pero se podía divisar una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Pero, deben estar conscientes de que el guardián no puede esperar para siempre. Llegará un momento en el que no tendrán otra opción. — Hablo mostrando una gran seriedad en su voz, estaba consciente de que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que obligar a los chicos a estar juntos estén listos o no. Quería que ellos entendieran aquello de igual forma.

Los ojos ámbar que había en la habitación decayeron un poco al saber que no podría escapar de su destino, pero volvió a alzar la mirada con la misma seguridad que reflejaban pocos segundos atrás. Yellow hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza para dar a entender que aceptaba lo que se enfrentaría tarde o temprano; mientras que con el pelirrojo con solo verlo se sabía que él ya había aceptado aquel destino.

La guardiana no se guardó más la felicidad que tenía, no lo dudó ni un segundo para levantarse de su asiento y lanzarse a los brazos de su tío formando así un abrazo entre ambos pescadores. La enorme y brillante sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de la rubia; se sentía libre de aquel peso y sentía que podía hacer lo impensado ahora que tenía una preocupación menos, al menos por un tiempo más; Wilton por su parte sonreía al ver la bella sonrisa en el rostro de su sobrina que siempre adoraba ver, aquella sonrisa siempre iluminaba sus días.

—Gracias; muchísimas gracias tío. Prometo no defraudarte.

El intercambiador miraba la conmovedora escena que tenía frente suyo. Él de igual forma que la rubia se sentía mucho más tranquilo, tendría el tiempo suficiente para poder arreglar unas cosas que le causaban inquietud a su mente, alma y corazón. O eso esperaba ya que no sabía cuánto era ese tiempo extra que el pescador le estaba otorgando. Un poco avergonzado por interrumpir aquel momento que tenían los pescadores, decidió preguntar.

—Lamento arruinar el momento; pero, ¿De cuánto tiempo extra estamos hablando? — Llamo la atención de los dos haciendo que ambos deshicieran su abrazo que habían formado. Yellow se puso de pie y miro a su tío curiosa, agradecía a Silver por haber hecho aquella pregunta ya que ella nunca pensó en ese detalle y le era conveniente saber cuánto era el tiempo que tenía.

Wilton los miro a ambos por unos cortos segundos para luego llevarse la mano haca el mentón apoyando su brazo en uno de los costados del sillón; debía pensar de la forma más fría posible cuanto era el tiempo que podía dejarle a ambos entrenadores. Por su parte como tío, daría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta que su sobrina estuviese lista. Pero como una de las personas que se hicieron responsables en asegurarse que el próximo guardián naciera lo más pronto posible, quería que fuera el menor tiempo posible.

Ambas partes de él estuvieron en disputa dentro de su mente, pero al final logro llegar a un resultado, un tiempo que esperaba fuera suficiente para ambos Holders. —Tienen un aproximado de dos años para poder estar preparados. Quisiera darles más tiempo chicos; pero no puedo permitir que las cosas se retrasen más de lo debido. —

Intercambiador y sanadora estuvieron de acuerdo con el tiempo propuesto, ya habían pedido demasiado por lo que no podían pedirle aún más. Al menos eso era lo que la sanadora sentía, temía que ya estuviese causando demasiadas molestias por lo que sentía que no era correcto pedir más. Mientras que el intercambiador no hubiera tenido ningún problema con pedir más, pero sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia, sabía que ella quería dejar de ocasionar mayores retrasos, sabía que ella estaba ya más que agradecida por haber aceptado la propuesta. Por eso decidió quedarse callado, encontraría el modo de poder realizar todo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ambos volvieron a aceptar el trato haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

Los estómagos de ambos Holders regurgitaron, delatando los estómagos vacíos de ambos entrenadores, para Wilton le fue imposible no soltar una ligera carcajada al ver que los dos habían ignorado el hecho de que tuviesen hambre, toda por estar completamente concentrados en aquel problema. Las mejillas de Yellow se tiñeron levemente mientras que Silver desvió un poco el rostro tratando de no darle importancia al sonido que hizo su estómago.

—Tienen hambre eh. Jaja, bueno, vengan que tengo comida para ustedes. — Aun estando un poco divertido por el sonido que escucho, el pescador invito a ambos entrenadores a dirigirse hacia su cocina para que los dos pudiesen llenar el evidente vacío que tenían en sus estómagos. Yellow le siguió sin problema alguno, aunque les haya costado un poco más el lograr convencer a Silver; al final este término aceptando.

La cena fue silenciosa, nadie decía nada, nadie comentaba nada ni añadía nada, simplemente los dos que estaban comiendo estaban concentrados en disfrutar su comida y el pescador les observaba. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el sonido de los cubiertos de metal golpeando en ocasiones contra los platos de vidrio que el azabache había usado para serviles la comida al pelirrojo y la rubia.

El ambiente nunca se volvió en uno incomodo, por más silencioso que estuviera. Wilton logro entender rápidamente que ambos chicos estaban bastante agotados y que por eso no querían hablar de nada. Bueno, hablando por su sobrina ya que él sabía que el pelirrojo no se animaría a conversar amigablemente durante la cena solo porque sí. De hecho eso le extrañaría de parte de él. Vio a ambos chicos y al verlos solo quería una cosa para ellos, quera que ambos descansaran lo más pronto posible.

Tras haber llegado a un acuerdo, llenar sus estómagos y que las mentes y almas de Yellow y Silver estuvieran tranquilas; la rubia se dirigió a su habitación, arrastrando los pies mientras se frotaba un ojo con la mano y soltaba un profundo bostezo. Si la rubia no cayo dormida a mitad del camino fue gracias a Arceus que le dio la energía suficiente.

—Buenas noches. — Fue lo último que pronuncio la rubia antes de que esta cerrara la puerta de su habitación. El cansancio que tenía era demasiado ya que no solo hizo lo que debía hacer día a día, sino que además utilizo el Viridian Mint en mayor cantidad de lo que acostumbraba usar y la noticia que su tío le dio le estreso. Su cuerpo no podía más.

Jamás paso por su mente el hecho de que un Silver igual de cansado que ella y que este seguía en su casa pese a lo tarde que era. El cansancio en el pelirrojo era evidente, por lo que al momento que la rubia dejo el lugar, el pelirrojo prácticamente dejo caer todo su peso en uno de los sillones, hecho la cabeza para atrás y soltó un gran y largo suspiro. Estaba agotado. De su boca salió ahora un bostezo y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse olvidando por unos segundos en donde se encontraba.

—Si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir. — Wilton hablo tranquilo desde la cocina, se encontraba terminando de lavar los trastos que ambos entrenadores habían utilizado. El azabache sin dudarlo y animado le ofreció posada al pelirrojo al ver lo agotado que este estaba. Además, no se sabía dónde estaba Giovanni como para que el intercambiador pudiera ir a la casa oculta del creador del equipo Rocket, por lo que pensó en que esa era la opción más favorecedora para el chico.

—No puedo aceptar la oferta. —

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Es tarde y tu estas igual de agotado que Yellow. Puedes dormir en el sillón, y créeme cuando te digo que es más cómodo de lo que parece. — Trato de convencer al pelirrojo animado.

El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba con pesadez de aquel sillón en el que se encontraba, volteo a ver al pescador quien ahora se encontraba a espaldas suyas secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina aparentemente blanco. —No creo que sea algo correcto el quedarme. Después de todo, no quiero que Yellow se incomode aún más si me llega a encontrar dormido por la mañana. — Dijo tranquilo. Su mirada plateada miro por un segundo la dirección que la rubia había tomado pocos minutos atrás.

El pescador se quedó en silencio, pensando respecto a lo que acaba de decir Silver, y conforme más lo pensaba, más creía que en ese aspecto el pelirrojo tenía la completa razón.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde planeas ir a descansar? — Le pregunto preocupado el pescador dejando de secarse las manos pero teniendo el trapo en manos para poder dejarlo en su lugar en tanto terminara su plática con el pelirrojo.

—Tengo una base cerca. — Y por base se refería a la casa de su padre. Sabía que aunque Giovanni se había ido sin decir a donde, tenía un lugar de descanso seguro. Y ese lugar era la casa de Giovanni.

Wilton no pudo decirle nada ya que no le dio tiempo a pensar en que decir ya que de una forma rápida el intercambiador se fue de la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra más. El pescador trato de relajarse y estar tranquilo por el pelirrojo, no era que no confiara en sus palabras, pero sentía que pudo leer sus pensamientos, ya que podía apostar que el chico iría a la casa escondida en el bosque.

—Espero no le ocurra nada en el camino. — Pese a que no conociera al pelirrojo del todo bien, eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él. Sabía que Silver era un entrenador fuerte, pero temía que algo más le pudiese ocurrir.

* * *

El bosque estaba más tranquilo de lo que había estado en su anterior visita; la luna, con su brillo plateado se lograba ver a través de la variedad de hojas que era habitual para ser un bosque, iluminando así un poco el camino de aquel chico que caminaba con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Él caminaba con cierto desinterés hacia cualquiera que sea su destino, o al menos eso era lo que reflejaba su rostro porque en su mente estaba recordando en todo lo sucedido y todo lo que vendría a continuación… Tenía clara una cosa, sus días tranquilos que había tenido todos los días, pronto iban a acabar.

Levanto un poco la mirada para así clavar su fría y tranquila mirada en la luna, como si al verla pudiera descargar todas sus preocupaciones en esta; podía estar tranquilo aunque sea unos cortos segundos nada más. Dio un suspiro, uno de esos tantos que acostumbraban salir de su boca y cerro sus ojos, suspendiendo así la conexión de ambos colores plateados que estaban en conexión, bajo la mirada y siguió su camino hacia la casa de su padre que de a poco se lograba divisar entre el frondoso bosque.

Tenía varias cosas que charlar con su padre, las tenía desde que empezó toda la situación con aquella "grata" sorpresa que se llevó desde aquella tarde, pero nada más no había tenido la oportunidad de poder conversar con él y que le explicara respecto a esas reglas que lo habían retenido sin tener opción alguna.

Pese a que aquel hombre se había ido sin decir donde, él sabía que estaría en su casa, se lo había prometido desde hacía años. Y por lo que sabía, el hombre ha cumplido aquella promesa todos los días

_«Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días desde que la batalla contra Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. Algunas heridas físicas que había provocado aquella gran batalla todavía estaban en proceso de sanar completamente. Pese a estar heridos, eso no evito que los involucrados en la batalla hayan parado con sus actividades diarias. Al contrario, las realizaban como si nada hubiese pasado. Aunque unos aún les costaba un poco el tener que hacer ciertos movimientos._

_Este último caso era la situación para el líder del Team Rocket quien estuvo al borde de la muerte por enfermedad, y en esos momentos estaría muerto de no ser porque Celebi le salvo la vida. Débil aun por la enfermedad que asecho su cuerpo durante varios años, volvió a tomar el liderazgo del ya olvidado Team Rocket, aunque esta vez actuaban con mayor cautela para no levantar sospechas, no al menos por el momento. Aun no consideraba que fuese el momento correcto para dar anuncio del regreso del Team Rocket._

_Ese día era uno importante para el hombre, después de varios años de búsqueda y trágicos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido a lo largo de aquel tiempo, por fin se podría encontrar con su hijo; esta vez tendrían un encuentro mucho más tranquilo y privado, en una situación donde pudieran convivir como padre e hijo._

_Se encontrarían en el lago Furia, en Johto. Giovanni sabía que para su hijo le era más fácil llegar a Johto que dar toda la travesía hasta Kanto solo para un tiempo corto que estarían juntos, y para él no le ocasionaba ningún problema dar aquel viaje, no le importaba siempre y cuando fuera para aquel pelirrojo que era de su sangre. Ademas de que le servía para que de paso pudiese entrenar un poco por el camino. El hombre quería hablar de tantas cosas con su hijo; vivencias que vivió cuando era un niño enmascarado, como se las arregló para escapar, su vida después de huir de aquel lugar, todas las aventuras que ha vivido como un Holder… Quería recuperar el tiempo que perdió durante tanto tiempo con su hijo._

_Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que lo ha visto, sabia una cosa perfectamente de él. No podría entablar una gran conversación con él debido a que así era el chico principalmente y también por el resentimiento que tenía este por su padre, por crear el Team Rocket, por todo lo que aquel equipo le hizo a todos los Pokémon que utilizaron… _

_El líder le propuso a su hijo unirse al Team Rocket, y este tenía el propósito de destruir todos los planes que su ambicioso padre tenía. Eso podría crear una barrera más gruesa en su relación padre e hijo de lo que ya era. Aun así, haría lo posible para tratar de unirse un poco._

_Había llegado temprano al lugar, no quiera llegar ni un solo minuto tarde a aquel importante lugar. Tomo asiento entre uno de los múltiples asientos que había en el lugar. Tenía en mano una Heavyball, por una de las partes era traslucido lo que se lograba ver al Pokémon en su interior. En esta Heavyball hecha especialmente por Kurt se lograba ver al Pokémon oso que no le pertenecía al líder. Planeaba regresarlo a su legítimo entrenador esa misma tarde._

_—__¿Estas ansioso por volver con Silver?_ — Le hablaba al Ursaring que devolvería de una vez por todas a su hijo, hacía años que se lo había quedado y pudo comprobar como su hijo logro entrenar al Pokémon con tanto detenimiento, ya que este Pokémon era increíblemente fuerte. Con todos los años que Ursaring paso al lado de Giovanni, este noto algo desde hacía bastante tiempo; Ursaring extrañaba a su entrenador, aquel entrenador pelirrojo que le capturo y entreno desde hacía varios años. No era que no disfrutara de la compañía de Giovanni, pero no era lo mismo.

Así fue como el hombre se decidió en entregarle el Pokémon a su hijo lo más pronto posible, se lo comento a Ursaring y logro notar y sentir como este se alegraba por ello. _El Pokémon oso estaba compartiendo unos pensamientos con el hombre que podía leer aquellos pensamientos gracias a su Viridian Mint, todos esos pensamientos eran de gratitud por haber cuidado de él todo ese tiempo._

_El líder estaba tan concentrado en lo que Ursaring tenía que decirle que nunca se dio cuenta de cuando la presencia de su hijo había llegado. Este noto que su padre aún no se había dado cuenta por lo que hizo un sonido con la garganta para que su progenitor levantara el rostro para verle. Lo cual funciono._

_—__¡Silver! — Una sonrisa se hizo visible en el rostro del hombre, se levantó rápidamente del asiento en el que estaba cosa que le provoco que una de las heridas le doliera, mostrando claramente su expresión de dolor en el rostro. Trato de ignorar el dolor lo más rápido posible para concentrarse en el hecho de que tenía a su hijo, su único y querido hijo frente suyo._

_El mencionado le miro sin expresar alguna emoción claramente visible. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada plateada clavada en su progenitor, aun si creer que estaba parado frente a él._

_El hombre de cabello obscuro hizo un movimiento con sus brazos que dio a entender que quería darle un abrazo a su hijo, este sin embargo rechazo aquel gesto, aun no se encontraba listo para eso._

_Tras haber sido su abrazo rechazado, lo primero que hizo fue entregarle el Ursaring a Silver, este se sorprendió al ver a su Pokémon con él después de tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa fue clara en el rostro del pelirrojo. Saludo al Pokémon oso mientras le miraba con tranquilidad. Increíblemente ese Pokémon le traía demasiados recuerdos del pasado, de su empiezo como Holder y de cómo peleo con Gold ese día. Quien hubiera dicho que aquel con el que estuvo en constante pelea se haya vuelto su mejor amigo. Aunque las peleas entre ellos jamás han terminado_

_—__Me alegro ver tu sonrisa, hijo. — Comento el líder al ver la expresión que había en el rostro del pelirrojo. Al ver su sonrisa el hombre viajo entre sus recuerdos llegando a los constantes recuerdos de él cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño; ese pequeño niño que siempre sonreía y que le encantaba jugar con su Sneasel. Aquel niño que al parecer ya no estaba. La melancolía se apodero del rostro del líder._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, hundidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Ninguno se animaba a decir nada, más que nada porque no sabían que decir, no sabían de qué hablar. El tiempo el cual estuvieron separados fue crucial para aquella relación._

_Un suspiro salió de los labios del pelirrojo, estaba pensando en cómo empezar una conversación. Pero su padre le gano en hablar._

_—__Tengo una casa escondida entre el bosque y la ciudad Viridian. Ursaring sabe cómo llegar hasta allá. Cada vez que me necesites, te prometo que siempre estaré en la casa… Esperándote. —__»_

Hasta la fecha, cada vez que necesitaba de su padre iba a aquella casa, y como su padre digo; siempre ha estado ahí.

Por fin después haber estado hundido entre sus recuerdos, por fin había llegado a la casa de su padre; una simple casa de madera para no llamar la atención. Aunque aquello no funcionaba del todo bien debido al tamaño que tenía; era una casa un tanto más grande que las que había en la ciudad Viridian. Aunque suponía que eso era lógico ya que ahí es donde se encontraban la mayoría de los reclutas del Team Rocket sirviendo a su líder.

Entro a la casa, al momento que entro muchos de los reclutas que ahí había le hicieron una reverencia como señal de saludo. Tal parece que le tenían un gran respeto al ser hijo de su líder. El pelirrojo simplemente les ignoraba completamente, no es que les odiara completamente pero prefería evitar toda relación con ellos. Estaba ahí en busca de una persona, su padre.

Con pasos firmes caminaba por la casa tratando de llegar a la oficina de Giovanni, sabía que él siempre se encontraba ahí haciendo papeleo u organizando un sinfín de archivos pendientes de los reclutas que había. Cruzo la puerta que daba acceso a dicha oficina y sin dar chance a su padre de siquiera saludarle le hablo con una seria voz aunque también se le notaba cierto enojo al momento que hablo.

—¡¿Me podrías explicar porque yo tengo que involucrarme en esto del próximo guardián?! ¡¿Y por qué nos escogieron a Yellow y a mí?! —

* * *

Si les gusto el fic, dejen un review que nunca ha matado a nadie uwu

Espero actualizar pronto este fic, por mientras me retiro.

Chao nwn/


End file.
